Presently fasteners are made with various recesses and matched driving tools, or bits, such as the Phillips® design, Torx®, straight walled hexagon, and other multi-fin geometries. Driving bits comprise driving walls and faces designed to fit within a recessed socket area of the fastener. However, to enable insertion of the driver into the recessed socket area, there must be some clearance between the driving tool and the recessed socket area of the fastener. As a result, the area of contact is typically less than full face-to-face contact between the driving tool and the recessed socket area of the fastener. In addition, the driving walls of the driving bit are longer than the recessed socket area of the fastener is deep such that a significant portion of the driving walls is not inserted into the recessed socket area. Consequently, when torque is applied by the driving bit to the fastener, the forces applied to the fastener head and driving walls are concentrated in localized stress regions. These localized stresses may lead to breakage of the bit. Efforts to increase the strength of the driving walls commonly focuses on the use of stronger materials or increasing the thickness of the driving walls. These efforts may provide some increased strength but the results are often limited due, at least in part, to size constraints of the related geometries.